Baldi vs Angry Video Game Nerd
Baldi vs Angry Video Game Nerd 'is the second installment of ''Some Rap Battles of Something. It is the second battle in Season 0. It features Baldi's Basics antagonist, Baldi, rapping against YouTube retro video game reviewer, Angry Video Game Nerd. It was released onto SoundCloud on ____ 2019 and the audio, like everyother Season 0 battle, was released on YouTube on May 27th 2019. Lyrics '''Baldi: Hello class, welcome to this session now today We are now going to learn why this guy’s hair is so grey. You scream at games; not in a scared way no no You rage at them instead, actually scream in fear for once. (you dead) Ruler in my hand, sonny jim - and im gonna chase you around (to tha gym) James Rolfe - stop being lame rolfe, you said the same thing - yesterday rolfe. I’m Eminem, i like eminems goodbye my friend - no competitive I’ve got the chaos emeralds - no stopping me now. AVGN - Get out now! ‘Cause I’m Baldi, (maybe you’ve heard of me) Smack you round the face - that’s some branding done by me While I’m teaching a class - you’re playing on your wii Can’t you see? I didn’t hit you - you hit me? Why u coming fast? Too quickly!? Too quickly!? Too quickly!? Too quickly!? I’m young and hip, down with the kids You’re in your bunker down with the kids Green shirt (full of colour) White shirt (Smell of odour) This verse was written by me (good at english) You’re verse miscalculated (bad at maths) My favourite subject (Can’t you see?) Baldi’s Basics (Talk to me) Taught by me, taught to you. Angry Video Game Nerd: Look at you, a slender man rip off thing I’m coming to your school house - or something You’re game creator was just following a herd; Now let me show you why they call me Angry Video Game Nerd! You were never meant to be a real thing You’re lame kickstarter is the lamest thing Since Big Rigs, Jekyll, Hyde, Desert Bus and every other thing! Your fan base is annoying - constantly destroying The very thing you were! I’d rather date your mom than play it - yeah i said that yurr Now if you excuse me i gotta game to play, And there is just one thing that i say That you will think is a fake tick, The game i’m not playing is Baldi’s basics. Baldi: You might think this is crazy but that not make me shudder If your a baby cow than i must be your udder You and Polybius are forbidden lovers, Don’t let me use my ruler on yo mama. Angry Video Game Nerd: Shut the up, you don’t understand How’s your ruler to the back of my hand I’m the angriest man alive You ain’t even alive. I’ve seen better horror come from FNAF - 5. I have so many episodes - hundred (and two thirds) I’m the angry video game - neerrrrrrrrrrrrrd Trivia * This is the first battle to feature a YouTube star.